Feed The Cat's Love
by Source Course
Summary: Len X 96Neko - Kuro/Natsume gets lucky chances with Len! She'll happily take them! However, Len just knows it'll be horrible torture for him. Man, you could say Len isn't a cat-lover. The more Kuro tends to bother him...Well... Let's see halt he story goes.


**Take note that I will use 'X's to block out info, like dates. It could be in the future or past so I'll make that up to you. Some parts will have underscores, that will be for you to fill in if you'd like. You can go ahead and add things when you see any symbols. Now, these stories are written different days so it takes fairly a long time to complete stories. I've got so many random stories going on, but getting bored to finish them!**

11:38 AM

96Neko was laying in her bed. The full moon was highly bright that night, it felt as if it were a blue sunset. The small tint of computer light could be reflected in her red crimson eyes. Her eyes refused to sleep and stay close. Time ticked to slowly, only leaving things freeze,until the next minute. On the screen, a pixelated game was launched. A certain game by the name, Ib. It became one of her favorites, it never got boring.

12:06 AM

The moon stayed the same. There was hardly any change. 96Neko's eyes were still glued onto the screen and continuous tapping was heard along with music vibrating out her headphones.

1:27 AM

96Neko finally moved. She pushed the computer back and cupped her hands together. She moved them up in the air, arched her back and stretched like a cat who had woken from its slumber. Her eyes shut and she yawned, only letting her sleepiness escape her. She looked at the game ending she had gotten. Her eyes closed as she imagined about the lives of Garry, Mary, and Ib. Something loud was heard. It pierced right through her thoughts. She looked at whatever that noise came from.

-NEW MESSAGE-

Ah, a message was sent! She clicked on the small little orange tab that blinked in her browser. That opened and new browser onto her chatting account. That new message is from... Len?

FORWARD ::

SUBJECT :: Awake?

Sent: XX/XX/XXXX at 1:30 AM

I'm wide awake. Can't sleep at all!

No way... Is Len really messaging her? Or is her brain tricking her? She rubbed her eyes and kept re-reading the message. It was highly rare to receive messages from him, since he would always end up blocking her. This was already her eleventh account. She smiled brightly and happily replied.

FORWARD :: Awake?

SUBJECT :: LEN-KUN!

Sent: XX/XX/XXXX at 1: 35 AM

I'm wide awake too! I was just playing Ib. I finished the game already~ I got the _ ending this time!

96Neko waited for a reply. It felt like it was hours, possibly months! She was impatient for the reply. More suspension built up each second. Finally, a loud ding was heard. In the speed of light, she checked the message.

FORWARD :: LEN-KUN!

SUBJECT :: Wow

Sent: XX/XX/XXXX at 1:39 AM

You don't get bored of anything do you? Have you played that darn game five times already? I should just call you "Game Kitten".

96Neko slightly giggled. She just loved how Len always seemed to have kept track on what she did. 'What a stalker~' She thought and looked out the window. What if... Len was right down below, playing some music for her. No... Singing to her would be good enough.

-96Neko's Imagination-

Len was in the music room. He was adjusting the strings of the guitar with his legs halfway crossed. 96Neko happened to have passed by and Len called out her name. "Oi, Kuro! Come here for a sec."

96Neko smiled but looked a little confused. "What is it Len-Kun?" She walked over and sat down at a stool nearby.

"I want you to listen.." Seconds later, Len started to play music on the guitar. He tried to play whatever came to mind and sang some lyrics that came up. A song all made right there, from his heart. A few moments had pass Len slowly leaned towards 96Neko, closing his eyes slowly the closed he got to her face. 96Neko gladly closed them as well, accepting a kiss that would happen. Then Len- BEEP BEEP

-Imagination Over-

"Huh?!" 96Neko's head immediately yanked up as she franticly looked around. Was she dreaming? Was that all a dream?!

She laid still on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Man... I thought Len actually messaged me... And HE almost KISSED me!" In anger, she shoved a pillow on her face and kicked up like a kid throwing a tantrum. While kicking her legs, the edge of a hard object jabbed her heel. "Ow!"

She sat up to see what jabbed her, the computer. It was still plugged into the charger. She moved the mouse pad and waited until it loaded. "I'll just search up for some mature Len fan art~" she purred happily. She felt so in love and amazing at what things came up into Len's fans.

Sometimes she hated how Len was loved by other people, but she can't ALL ya deer on him... Anyways, once the computer was finished loading, tabs were already opened. She clicked on it and familiar messages appeared. "Ha ra?..."

The same exact messages appeared from her supposedly dream. "He... Really... DID?! I FELL ASLEEP! LEN MUST HATE ME SO MUCH! I'M SO SORRY LEN!" She looked at the screen in horror and started to shake the screen like it was Len's shoulders.

"Oi! We can hear you from outside!"

...Len's voice? 96Neko looked out her window in confusion. It was Len! Right beside him was a jumping split image of him. "Morning Kuro-chan!" Rin waved her arm up high with one big grin. The sight of the grin only made 96Neko smile as well.

She spun around and raced down to the front door to greet them. Once she made contact to the outside air, her foot snapped up into the air, flinging her straight to Len. "I'M SO SORRY LEN-KUN!"

"Ahhh!" The two blonde plastered straight to the ground. 96Neko hugged him with both her arms and legs, a face in a frown with guilt. "It's fine! Just GET OFF!" Len was in a furious red of embarrassment. He was embarrassed that his sister was there, weakening his 'cool' act around her.

Rin let out a small giggle and a smile. "Well look who's getting their daily dose of love?~" Rin teased his brother, looking nearly devilish at the fact.

96Neko was finally pushed off, letting Len stand up in a protective way. Rin helped her up while she dusted. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We just walked by. I was heading of to the store but Len wanted to tag along. Heheh! I'm the big sister now!" Rin felt like she had won a reward of some sort. It was an achievement to treasure!

"No you are not, I was made before you were generated."

"Only by half a second!"

"So I'm older by half a second."

The fight between the twins went on in confusion for 96Neko. Sometimes, she wished to have a sibling... Well... It's possible! All she had to do is marry Len, then Rin will be her sister-in-law! Only, it's a far-fetched dream...

Eh hem, Rin Finally cut the argument off by sticking her tongue out and marching to the store. "You are not going to the store with me!"

Len frowned and displeasing at her action. "Like I care, I can stay here and have fun!"

"NEH!" Rin groaned in disgust and flung her arm in the air, motioning she does not care one bit. Len watched Rin angrily stomp down out of his sight. Sure, they always had such childish fights, but that is how it is. Now... What was he forgetting?... Oh right.

Len sweat dropped at the sight of 96Neko.

.

.

.

"You know, I didn't really mean what I said about having fun here..." Len finally blurted out. Kuro suddenly felt glass shattering in the background. "Oh..." A big grey cloud flew above her. Thunder and lightening struck making Len worry.

'Don't give up Len...' He turned around and started heading down. The guilt built up every step. Ugh... It felt heavier, almost like the rain soaked. Len glanced back, oh god, he regretted it... Kuro looked just like a poor cat who had lost its way. The sight of her only made Len turn around and walk back.

Kuro was looking at the ground, noticing a pair of shoes, she looked up. "Fine, I'll stay and have 'fun'." Len sarcastically said the final word, Kuro didn't seem to have caught the sarcasm. "R-Really?!"

She looked bright and happy like a child again. "Oh, let's go inside! Come one!" Kuro grappled Len's wrist and started pulling him in. Len slightly tried to keep hocked onto the ground, but he was still to weak against Kuro.

'May the Torture begin...'


End file.
